O zi nebuna
by isallow
Summary: Dahlia a facut o potiune,ce potiune,veti afla voi...


Ziua a inceput cand Stella si-a anuntat gasca ca Red si turma lui vor veni pe Insula de Aur sa sarbatorim noul membru al gastii,Silver:  
Poppy: Sarbatoare = Petrecere! *apoi fuge in sufragerie*  
Stella: Inainte s-o opresc pe Poppy sa faca ceva oribil la sufragerie,voi restu ce mai aveti de spus?  
Dahlia: Eu mi-am planificat o intrega zi in labolator si nimeni si nimic nu ma va opri sau intrerupe sau... o sa devin o pasare rea! *telepotandu-se in labolator*  
Stella: Cam dur dar in fine,voi mai aveti ceva de spus,ceva care sa nu ma puna pe fuga?  
Willow: Dragut,oricum,abia astept sa-i revad pe baieti...  
Luca: ^3^  
Willow: Luca,inceteaza,nu-mi place de niciunul,serios... =/./=  
Luca: Ehh nu... :p  
Willow: Gata Luca,s-a zis cu tine!  
Luca: Cred ca ar fi bine sa fug...Pa! *lund-o la fuga cu Willow dupa el*  
Stella: Am spus sa-mi spuneti ceva care sa nu ma puna pe fuga!

Dupa 2 ore de pregatire Red si gasca lui au sosit:  
Stella: Ma bucur sa va revad!  
Red: Si noi la fel,nu?*uitandu-se la gasca lui*  
Toata gasca(inafara de Silver): Da da,cum zici tu...*fiecare uitandu-se in alta directie si plecand fiecare in drumul lui*  
Red: *lund-o pe Silver* Stella ea e Silver,Silver ea e Stella.  
Stella: Incantata de cunostinta...  
Willow: *bagandu-se in discutie* Silver e fata... -_-  
Jim: Willow vi cu mine si fratii mei prin jungla,la plimbare?  
Willow: Umm,s-sigur,hehehe *spune incercand sa nu se faca de rusine*  
Luca: ^3^  
Jay: Luca,vi si tu?  
Luca: Normal,dar...*apropiindu-se de Jay si incepant sa sopteasca* sa le lasam putin spatiu lui Jim si Willow,stii tu,spatiu de pupi pupi  
Jay: Da,bine zis,bate pal...nu conteaza -\\\\\ _\\\\\\-  
Luca si Jay au inceput sa rada in hohote  
Willow: Ce e asa de amuzant?  
Jay si Luca: Nimic... :D  
Willow: ?  
Jim: *ii sopteste lui Willow* Yaoi .  
Si Jim si Wilow au inceput sa rada  
Jay: Ce-i asa amuzant  
Jim si Willow: Nimic... :D  
Luca: *ii sopteste lui Luca* OTP,OTP,OTP... .  
Si au inceput si Jay si Luca au inceput sa rada,Jack era insa furios ca toata lumea radea din diferite motive si nimeni nu-i spunea de ce asa ca...  
Jack: Mai vorbim mult si prost sau mergem in jungla pana in 2020?!  
Jay: Mergem,mergem,mai furiosu-le  
si asa Willow,Luca si Blues au plecat in jungla,ce au facut ei stiu…

Intre timp la copac...  
Stella: Silver,iart-o pe Willow,e mai rautacioasa pana se obisnuieste cu pasarea,dupa e chiar foarta draguta si,cred ca ai observat,se intelege mai bine cu baietii.  
Silver: Uh,o-ok,s-si e-eu ma i-inteleg mai b-bine cu b-baietii...  
Stella: Off,esti timida,tu si Willow chiar o sa va intelegeti cand se obijnuieste cu tine,dar pana atunci,hai sa-ti arat si tie jungla.  
Silver: U-Umm J-jungla?  
Stella: Nu te teme,o sa-i ocolim pe Willow si baieti,cum ar spne Luca,le trebuie spatiu de pupi pupi! :))  
Silver: Hehehe,ok. :)  
Si asa si Stella si Silver au plecat si ele in jungla,fara sa se ciocneasca cu gasca de albastrii

Intre timp in sufragerie...  
Poppy: Ma ajuta si pe mine cineva cu baloanele astea?  
Matilda: Ce faci cu baloanele mai nebun-o?!  
Poppy: Pai Stella e plecata = fac ce vreau in sufragerie... :D  
Bomb: Te-ai tacanit,sa nu te prind cu baloane pe aci,il umfli pe Bubble si termini povestea! :)  
Matilda: Bomb... O.o  
Bomb: Scuze... -_- *se apropie de Poppy si ii sopteste* nu renunta la chestia cu Bubble...  
Poppy: Bine zis... .  
Bubble: Hey,sunt aici!  
Matilda: Bubble,date jos de la fereastra,poate cazi!  
Bubble: Da,pasarea care se umfla ca un balon si a distrus castelul porcilor de Halloween,poate cade si-si rupe ceva... -_-  
Bomb: Ce faci aici micutule?  
Bubble: Admir frumusetea din fata mea,nu tu Bomb,ma referam la Poppy,te iubesc baby. ;)  
Poppy: O/./O  
Matilda: Bubble treci imediat in coace!  
Bubble: Trebuie sa ma prinzi intai! :p  
Chiar in acel moment Bubble a aruncat bomboane in Matilda,la impins pe Bomb,a sarutat-o pe Poppy si a ,Matilda si Poppy l-au fugarit,prin jungla,pai doar unde?

Cand Red si Chuck s-au trezit ca au ramas singuri s-au decis sa vada ce face Dahlia,mare greseala:  
Dahlia: Dati-va! *striga in timp ce o potiune explodeaza spre usa,lovindu-i pe Ren si Chuck*,v-am spus sa va dati!  
Red: Esti frumoasa cand te infuri...  
Dahlia: Da da,stiu,din pacate spui asta doar de la efectul potiunii de iubire pe care am facut-o.  
Chuck: Te mariti cu mine?!  
Dahlia: Nu Chuck,nu acum...  
Chuck: Bine. :3  
Red: E a mea!  
Chuck: Nu,e a mea!  
Chiar atunci Poppy,Matilda si Bomb s-au intors cu Bubble:  
Red: Sa fie clar,cea mai frumoasa fata din lume esti tu Da...Poppy!  
Poppy: Aww,stai,ce?!  
Chuck: Poppy,fi a mea!  
Poppy: Dahlia,ce le-ai facut?  
Dahlia: De ce crezi ca le-am facut eu ceva?  
Poppy: -_-  
Dahlia: Bine bine,poate ca e vina mea si a unei potiuni de iubire la care lucram...  
Poppy: Dahlia!  
Dahlia: Nu e vina mea,bine poate e vina mea,dar nu trebuia sa vina peste mine cand lucram la potiunea aia!  
Chuck: Poppy,vrei sa fi a mea?  
Bubble: Stai departe triunghi cu freza,papusica e a mea!  
Chuck: In visele tale piticule!  
Red: Potolitva amandoi,Poppy nu e a niciunuia...  
Poppy: Mersi Red!  
Red: E a mea!  
Poppy: Era prea frumos ca sa fie adevarat *se apropie de Dahlia si sopteste* pot sa le frang inimile acum?  
Dahlia: Nu e bine sa-i ranesti sufleteste pe Chuck si Red in timpul efectului potiuni,sau nu se stie ce rani fizice isi pot provoca,e din cauza efectului de...  
Poppy: Lasa chinezariile,n-am inteles nimic,zi da sau nu,si in romana te rog!  
Dahlia: Nu!  
Poppy: Oh,nici macar pe Bubbel?!  
Dahlia: Bubble e doar un copil si daca il ranesti...  
Poppy: Ce am spus eo adineauri?!  
Dahlia: Nu!

Chiar atunci Willow,Luca si Blues s-au intors urmariti de Gale si o armata de porci:  
Gale: Willow cand pun mana pe tine...  
Willow: Mana ta nu exista,hahaha! :p  
Blues si Luca: I-ai zis-o!  
Chuck: Willow!  
Red: Gale!  
Willow: Da? :3  
Gale: Ce vrei? :(  
Red: Eu...  
Chuck: Cred...  
Red: Ca...  
Red si Chuck: Te iubesc!  
Willow: Ce?!  
Gale: WTF?!  
Jim: Stati departe de Willow! /_ /  
Jay: ^3^  
Jim: Of,mai taci Jay! -_-  
Luca: Dar Jay n-a spus nimic,ai putea sa-i spui sa taca daca ar incepe sa cante _Jim si Willow,stau intr-un copac,si se pupa,pac pac pac..._  
Jim: Luca! :\  
Jay: Si chiar stau intr-un copac! .  
Luca: LOL!  
Jim: Incetati amandoi,suntem doar prieteni,serios!  
Chuck: Jim...hot de prietene ce esti!  
Red: Ce prieten esti si tu?!  
Willow: Baieti!  
Chuck: Da dulceata?  
Jim: Of,nu si voi,Dahlio reparai s-au o sa mor,ce nu intelegeti,nu suntemi decat prieteni! /_ /  
Red: E na,atunci de ce te-ai inrosit?!  
Jim: Nu m-am inrosit doar...e cald O/./O,  
Gale: Pustiu,tu...plangi?  
Jim: Nu,sunt doar...alergi,scuzati-ma mi-a intrat ceva in ochi! ;/_ /;  
Gale: Hehehe,l-ai facut pe pusti sa planga! :)  
Red: Ti-a placut?! :)  
Gale: Cred ca a trait cea mai mare umilinta din viata lui,normal ca mi-a placut!  
Willow: Of,sunteti incredibil,Jiiiim *fugind dupa el*,stai,intoarcete,te rog...  
Luca: ^3^  
Jay: *suptiindu-si vocea* Jim,stai,te iubesc!  
Luca: *ingrosandu-si vocea* Si eo te iubesc,Willow!  
Jay: Aww...  
Luca: Oh,hai sa ne pupam pentru mult timp!  
Jay: Bine...  
Luca: ^3^  
Jay: ^3^  
Willow: Va aud!  
Luca: Oho  
Jay: OMG,ehh se mai intampla  
Willow: *Era prea furioasa sa raspunda asa ca a continuat sa-l caute pe Jim*

Intre timp Stella si Silver si-au facut aparitia:  
Silver: A fost cea mai tare zi din viata mea!  
Stella: Si eu m-am distrat cu tine.  
Silver: Distrat?! Distrat e prea putin spus,a fost cea mai tare zi din viata mea,si...voi ce faceti aici,sau mai important unde sunt Jim si Willow,ma rog,nu-i prea duc dorul lui Willow si nici nu mor ca numai e Jim,doar intrebam.  
Jay: Ne intrebi pe noi,s-or pupa sub un copac,sau ceva de genu.  
Silver: Buna asta! .  
Luca: Si ei ii plac glumele astea,si ea e de a noastra?!  
Silver: Cum sa nu?!  
Stella: Ok,vad ca Silver s-a instalat,dar voi baieti,ce-ait facut cat timp am lipsit?  
Red: Oh,Stella,noi,ne-am indragostit.  
Stella: Super...stai,ce?!  
Dahlia: Deci,se pare ca victimele nu se mai indragostesc de alte fete dar inca nu pot sa-si revina de la indragosterile de pana acum  
Stella: Expilca-mi si mie  
Dahlia: *stiti deja povestea deci o sa trec peste*

Stella: Si cum o sa-i repari?  
Dahlia: Inca nu stiu,dar voi afla...  
Stella: Ok,atunci,pe cine iubesc Chuck si Red?  
Dahlia: Pe mine,Willow,Gale si Poppy!  
Bubble: Poppy e a mea! *striga sarutand-o pe Poppy*  
Red: Chuck,uite,Poppy si Bubble... .  
Chuck: Da,hehehe... .  
Poppy: Hei inainte va certati cu Bubble pe mine si acum radeti?  
Red: Ce?!  
Chuck: Serios,wow,tare,nu e ca si cum imi place de tine sau ceva,nu-mi place,adica imi placi,ca amica,deaaa hehehe...*s-a facut de rusine*  
Poppy: Ok... O.o  
Dahlia: Super,am gasit antidotul,trebuie sa-i spun lui Willow,dar chiar,unde sunt Willow si Jim...?

Intre timp Willow si Jim:  
Willow: Jim,unde esti,Jiiiiiiiiim,unde te-ai bagat,serios,nu-i amuzant,Jiiii*se uita in cortul ei* Jim?! Ce cauti aici?!  
Jim: Stau,nu vezi?! :'(  
Willow: Ce a fost chestia de adineauri?  
Jim: Scuze,era una cand spuneau de noi doar Jay si Luca,dar cand au inceput si Red si Chuck,mi-am pierdut cumpatut si cand am vazut ca si Gale ma lua in ras...nu m-am mai putut abtine,totusi,sunt si eu un copil!  
Willow: Oh haide,Chuck si Red sunt ,,stricati" ca sa spun asa,Gale e...Gale si Dahlia ii va repara,pe Red si Chuck,Gale e ,,stricata" de prea mult timp,ca nu o sa ne puna nimeni sa ne pupam,soarta noastra nu va depinde niciodata de asta!  
Dahlia: Aici erati,v-am cautat peste tot!  
Willow: Ce s-a intamplat?  
Dahlia: Trebuie sa va sarutati,soarta voastra depinde de asta!  
Jim: Willow,ce spuneai tu inainte de sarut?  
Willow: Mai multe explicatii te rog...  
Dahlia: Am aflat antidotu indragostelii lui Red si Chuck,isi revin la normal daca vad persoana ,,iubia" sarutandu-se cu alcineva.  
Willow: Inselaciune,imi place,dar chiar trebuie sa fie Jim?  
Dahlia: Pai *ii trage pe Red si Chuck* deja i-am adus...  
Willow: Asta a fost o coincidenta sau...vrei si tu sa ne vezi cum...stii tu. :p  
Dahlia: Putin din amandoua. :3  
Willow: Of,bine,dar daca spui cuiva te sparg!  
Willow: /3/  
Jim: =/3/=  
Chuck si Red: Uuuuuuuuu... ;)  
Willow: Daca unul dintre voi deschide vreodata discutia asta va sparg!  
Dahlia: Mie nu mi-e frica! :)  
Willow: Dahlia,Dahliuta mea draga,poti sa ti secretul asta pentru mine,nu spune nimanui,mai ales lui Jay si Luca,te roooooooooooooog!  
Dahlia Bine! ^.^  
Willow: Fiuuuu,mersi :)  
Dahlia: Cu pla...Jaaaaaaaaaay!*Lund-o la fuga*  
Willow: Dahliaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... *fugarind-o pe Dahlia*  
Red: Femeile...  
Jim: Mie imi zici...  
Chuck: Lasale pe ele,sa trecem la chestii importante,deci Jim,cum saruta Willow?  
Jim: Off Chuck,iar incepem a fost...defapt a fost chiar foarte placut... ^/./^

Inapoi la restul:  
Dahlia: Jay am sa-ti dau o veste!  
Jay: Ce veste?  
Willow: *acoperindu-i ciocul Dahliei* Dahlia voia sa spuna ca a gasit antidotul pentru indragosteala lui Red si Chuck!  
Stella: Care e?  
Dahlia: *o musca pe Willow sa-i dea drumul* Sarutul unui alt baiat!  
Willow: M-ai muscat!  
Dahlia: Zi mersi ca nu le-am spus seretutul tau!  
Willow: Bine,mersi...  
Jay: Ce secret?  
Willow: Nimic...  
Au venit si Red,Chuck si Jim  
Dahlia: Gale,tu pe cine pupi?  
Gale: Nu stiu,voluntari?  
Cri cri cri...  
Luca: Of,bine,o fac eu!  
Gale: Stai,ce...  
Luca: /3/  
Gale: O/./O  
Red: Dar de ce toate fetele saruta baietii mai mici?  
Dahlia: Am mai ramas doar eu,cine se baga?  
Jay: *il impinge pe Jack in fata* Jack se baga!  
Jack: Stai ce?!  
Dahlia: De ce mereu victima sufera...?  
Jack: Tu te plangi,eu nici nu stiu ce s-a intamplat!  
Dahlia: /3/  
Jack: -/3/-  
Red: Ce spuneam,doar baieti mici...  
Silver: Nu te mai plange,poate si eu voiam sa vad ceva yaoi,dar am primit,nu!  
Willow: Si tie iti plac Yaoi?  
Silver: Normal...  
Willow: Awww,vino incoace *o ia pe Silver in brate*  
Silver: *ii sopteste lui Willow* Dahlia mi-a spus ca l-ai sarutat pe Jim.  
Willow: *o strange tare in brate* Ofofof,ce tin eu la tine ca daca spui cuiva te sparg!  
Silver: Nu promit nimic... :)  
Willow: E nu?  
Silver: Nu!  
Willow: XD  
Silver: XD  
Willow: Imi place de tine...  
Silver: Si mie...

Jay: Deci intelegi de ce radeam noi mereu?  
Jack: Din pacate,da...  
Luca: Si te bagi si tu?  
Jack: Nu mersi!  
Jay: Atunci te vom tine minte toata viata!  
Jack: Nu,te rog nu!  
Jim: Bun venit in lumea mea...  
Si asa s-a terminat cea mai tare zi...

Sfarsit!


End file.
